Birth of a Gremlin
by Littlest Gremlin
Summary: Explanation of how my messed up character came to be... Not very many Gundam Wing characters in this one, but it takes place around the same time.


Hola, welcome to my origin fic, which generally explains why Ruh is so frickin' messed up. Alrighty, read and review or there might be a big, gremlin-induced hole in you mobile suit. ^-^  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing , I do however plan to find available stock so I will in some strange fooked up way…. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Ruh's POV  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-(Insert name here)-_-_-_-_-_- = Anybody else's POV  
  
:::::::::::: =3rd person writing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Believe it or not… I wasn't as fucked up as I am now… I was your average, Hispanic kid… with one exception. One GIGANTIC exception. But to understand that you gotta have a history lesson. AC 108 a law was passed declaring all people of gremlin decent were considered enemies of the entire planet. Anyone who was a gremlin was rounded up and shipped to a vast wasteland where they couldn't destroy anyone's machines. They put them to work building some of the earliest mass-produced mobile suits. That's where my dad and all of my friends come in. I was born, gremlin R909-U9-H937-F, or Ruh, since her parents couldn't decide on a name.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
An overly hyper girl with white hair, wild gold eyes, and eerie green skin went streaking around the house giggling insanely, a tall, lanky man with brown hair in hot pursuit. "C'mere you rascal!" he cried to the chibi ahead of him, "Gimme back my blueprints!" She turned and grinned evilly, "NOOOOO!" But she stood there and let him pick her up. "Honestly," he scolded but the big grin on his face only made her giggle more, "I oughta lock you up and throw away the key, you dirty little kid." She put on an unhappy face, "No…Ruh be good, Ruh luvvies daddy…" She hugged his neck and rubbed her head against his cheek. "Awww… I luv you too gremlin." He dropped the prints onto the table and set her in his lap. "What this?" "Well, these are mobile suits, it's my job to build them and make sure they work." "Ohh…" Ruh nodded like she understood. Her father laughed, "You'll understand it someday, this is what you are going to end up doing someday, ya know." He pointed out things to her and explained how they worked, and she soaked all of this information up. Neither of them noticed the tall tan skinned woman, with dark, angry eyes. The woman placed her hands on her hips and yelled in a voice that sounded colder than the last ice age. "DAMMIT MARCUS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK!! NOT SITTING HERE TALKING TO THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Marcus and Ruh jumped at her sudden interruption of their father/daughter moment. "Rydia! Please don't say things like that! This is your child." Marcus said placing Ruh onto the floor and standing to confront his fuming wife. "Well how the fucking hell are we going to get our food rations if you just sit there with…her!" Rydia punctuated the last word and stared angrily at her own flesh and blood with a cold hatred. Marcus sighed, "Alright I'm going to work!" He gathered up his things and pulled on his dirty work uniform. Seeing that she had done all the damage she could Ryida turned and headed to her room. Ruh sat staring at the floor, lower lip quivering as she tried to hold back tears…She failed miserably and the salty streams came pouring down her face. Marcus was immediately by her side. "Ruh… don't cry, please don't cry…C'mon little gremlin…" He picked her up, and did the only thing he could think of doing. He took her to work with him.  
  
An older man looked up as he saw Marcus slide his jeep to a halt outside the massive hangar. "'Bout time you showed up! I've been waiting for man!" Marcus grinned sheepishly and turned to coax something out of the car. "Eh? Whatcha got there Marc? Dog or somethin'?" "Not quite," The younger man called back pulling out Ruh by the hand. The older man chuckled, his one useable eye shut with laughter. "Well I'll be, if it ain't your kid. She's cuter than the baby pictures." Ruh was thoroughly frightened by all the things going on around her. People, both with green skin like her own and tan skin like her father stopped welding, or monitoring sand covered computers to inspect her. She clung to the back of Marcus's leg for dear life. "What's your name chica?" The short, old man asked, hobbling over to her on his leg that had been permanently damaged. "…R-R…R-Ruh…" She said trying to look brave and dignified, but her stammering gave away her true feelings. The man smiled, adding more wrinkles to his old image. "Well that's a purty name now. I'm Chief Engineer and Coordinator Vaques Ontagis. But you can call me Vaques if you want." She grinned happily, assured that this stranger was not going to eat her and stood a little farther away from her father, though her hand was still securely in his—just in case. 


End file.
